


Kurenai

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Dark, M/M, POV First Person, Twisted, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-27
Updated: 2001-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark. Blood. Yaoi implicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurenai

I couldn’t really think. There really wasn’t any feeling. I’m sorry… You’re bleeding. And you are lying there so helpless, lips parted – and torn. 

 

Poor dear, poor love. I’m sorry.

 

But you were beyond perfect and gorgeous. Well, I think I prefer your looks now… It’s beautiful – _you’re_ beautiful… in a morbid way. *Laugh*

 

Your cheeks and face are crimson, painted with the lines of red that’s now crusting. Aa. But you taste wonderful with that on you. You wear that blood on your arms too, and along your chest, over your thighs and legs. You’re more than words can ever describe. 

 

Oh. But you’re in so much pain? What have I done, love? I apologize. I seem to forget that you cannot handle it. Your body seems to hate loosing so much blood. I’d wonder why, but then again, that must be because you are human, ne? Of course… must I always forget? 

 

Hah. Silly of me to forget over and over again. Mmm… you’re lips are torn and sticky, just right. But why not leave your eyes open, love? Won’t you let those leaf-green irises stare up at me with a building fire? Your eyelids are half-closed… It’s upsetting. 

 

Taste your hand… the unique taste of your skin mixed with blood… I can’t think of anything better. But your lovely hair is matting together; we’ll have to wash that out, won’t we? But later. After we’ve finished here and dealt with this. Mmm… love, hand me the blade?

 

But you wouldn’t, of course not…. *Light laugh* Well, then I’ll retrieve it myself. It’s only a slight prick, you know, just skin. Doesn’t matter at all. It’s pure pleasure when the red rises up and trickles slowly over. I love my blood, but yours is sweeter, love. Yet you’ve already bled this night, ne? My turn. My turn.

 

Take your lips, press them to mine, then to the cuts. And it starts, our insane bonding of blood and touches and cutting and kissing. Have you not told your friends yet, love? Aa… but of course not. How could you? Me? I’ve no one to tell. None at all.

 

Aren’t you surprised you’re alive at all? Hmm. Don’t you recall – all that I care and love die. Die by my hand. One way or another they will. So I ought to bleed you to your death tonight. But I love this… this repeated exchanging of blood almost every night.

 

One of these nights you’ll loose all that life flow that goes through that weak body of yours. Don’t you realize it? And I’ll be left alone in a dark, human place that is more grotesque than anywhere you’ll find in Maikai. Perhaps I ought to just drag you into Maikai and take you there. Have you there. Wouldn’t it be interesting to be back where your home was before this life? 

 

No… there someone will take you away from me. No one’s allowed to do that. Not even yourself. 

 

Oh come now, you’ve still more crimson to spare. Let me taste you again, love. That’s right… the crimson gathering beneath your wrist is intoxicating. Oh? Why do you breath in such a way. Mmm. Yes, this place here – this vein beneath your thumb, on the wrist… it’s wonderful, love. Don’t you know that?

 

But my dear, you’re so pale. Yet you’re smiling like the youko that’s your spirit. Don’t you… don’t you realize, love? I see it now… I feel something, too. Amazing.

 

Your wrist drops from my hand and I see you still staring at me, a slight smirk. That light in your eyes is dim, love, and it isn’t right for the spirit that you have. You will leave me, won’t you? Oh yes. Of course. *Laughs hysterically* No one will ever stay. No one at all. I make sure of that. Just as long as no one else gets them - ! It’s fine! Truly it is….

 

Truly….

 

But you’re body’s so weak, my love. So very weak and trembling. And the sheets are so stained, and even I am sticky from you. You can’t even move your lips, isn’t that funny? You can’t even move them because of the blood binding them together. But you’re more than beautiful… more gorgeous than you ever are when you’re cleaned and “normal”. 

 

Oh! But you can’t do this! I – I shall be the one to … 

 

Yet… I… I’d already killed that human of you… just not the body… and you decide yourself…

 

…….Love… My, your hand is desperately cold and red. *Small laugh* But you’re beautiful, and that’s all that matters. All that matters at all. And you – you were always so fragile this way. All pretty things are fragile, and they all break. Because pretty things you cling to, and pretty things shatter… like a thin piece of stained glass. And suddenly reality is upon you.

 

So why’d I let you live as long as you did? How did you end up with me for so long… then only quit breathing tonight. I don’t even think you have any more blood to give up to me. 

 

You lasted long… love…

 

Love…? What is the meaning of the word? What is the meaning of any emotions. I don’t care. Not at all. *Bitter laugh* I don’t care at all…

 

So. Tell me then, what is this thin wetness down my cheeks? It’s not thick enough to be blood…


End file.
